Frozen
by Icepool102
Summary: The cold of winter is ravaging the Clans and as they decide what to do the cats with the power to save them becomes the cats that destroy them. Can a desperate queen save them all?
1. Cats

ThunderClan

_**Leader **_**Turtlestar - **Tall, sleek, tortoiseshell she-cat with fiery amber eyes

_**Deputy**_ **Brightleaf** - Small brown she-cat with white paws  
_**Medicine Cat **_**Blizzardfrost -** A pretty dark gray she-cat with silver and white flecks on her fur

**Apprentice, Mistypaw**  
_**Warriors **_***Ambereyes -** brown and black tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Articfox-** small white she-cat with green eyes and long ears, a bushy tail and has a faint ginger stripe down her back,

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

**Ashstep** - Light gray tom and super electric light Green eyes  
***Bearnose-** Sleek dark brown tabby tom with fiery amber eyes and one white paw.

***Breezefeather - **a large silver tabby tom with stormy blue eyes

**Apprentice, *Ashpaw**

**Cheetahfur -** A large tabby tom with lighter white stripes forest green eyes

**Embersong -** very bright ginger she-cat with one black stripe at the middle of her tail

**Apprentice, Silentpaw**

***Grayclaw**- A broad shouldered dark gray tom cat with sandy, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Amberpaw**  
**Redblaze**-Large Orange tom with white paws, chest, stomach, and tailtip has dark amber eyes  
**Silverfrost -** beautiful silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes  
**Smokecloud - **Smokey gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Hazelpaw**  
**Sootstorm**-gray-black tom with blue eyes

**Summerstorm-** A light yellow tabby she cat with delicate white paws and pale green eyes

**Apprentice, Rabbitpaw**

**Tabbywind -** dark-brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

**Tundrawolf-** Massive, muscular sleek white tom with black specks on his haunches, faint ginger tabby stripes, and a long, fluffy silver tail

**Apprentice, Flamingpaw  
Whirlpool**- slender she-cat with dark blue eyes and a black pelt

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**_**  
Apprentices **_**Redpaw** - ginger she cat with blue eyes

***Ashpaw **- light gray tom with light blue eyes  
**Cloudpaw-** pale gray tabby she-cat with white markings that look like clouds  
**Flamingpaw **- tall, handsome and very muscular flame red tom with glimmering amber eyes  
***Hazelpaw**- Light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes  
**Rabbitpaw**- A plump grey and black striped tom  
**Silentpaw**- small gray tom with soft blue eyes

**Mistypaw - **small silvery-blue she-cat with a white chest, paws, tail tip, belly, and muzzle, misty-blue eyes

_**Queens**_** Oceanmist**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes mother of Cheetahfur's kits:** Rosekit** (white she-cat with green eyes), **Shellkit (**beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat), and **Sandkit** (ginger she-cat)

**Willowtail-** pale gray she-cat mother of Geckostripe's kits: **Rainkit**(blue-gray tabby tom), **Blossomkit**(tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes), and **Snakekit**(dark brown tom with amber eyes)

new page

(Uncategorized)

RiverClan

**Leader**** Lifestar** -beautiful slender light gray she-cat with a black tail tip, paws, and white and black stripes

**Deputy**** Riverheart** - white and silver tabby mix she cat with blue eyes

_**Medicine Cat **_**Skygaze** - a grey-and-white patched she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Apprentice, Lavendarpaw  
**  
_**-Warriors- **_**Autumnstream **- sleek light brown tabby she-cat sparkling amber eyes  
**Brackenleaf –** male, golden brown tabby blue eyes

**Apprentice, Yewpaw**  
**Desertwind** - A ginger tom cat with greenish-aqua eyes  
**Duskwind**- muscular golden brown tabby tom with green eyes  
**Earthwhisper** - A black she-cat with white swirls on her back She has forest green eyes  
**Eclipsemoon** - calico she-cat with grey green eyes  
**Frostpool **- White she-cat with ice blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Honeypaw**

**Hawksky** - Brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Otterstream** -A beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Reednight** - Handsome solid black tom with green eyes

**Thymeheart -** molted brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Juniperpaw**

**Tumblestep** - A tall, black tom with pale green eyes

**Apprentice, Rushingpaw**

**Frostcloud** - pretty frost white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Streampaw  
Nightshock** - a tall black tom with strange silver eyes

**Apprentice, Riverpaw**  
**Blackscar** - A black tom with green eyes  
**Reedface**- a small dark brown tom with green eyes and long whiskers.

**Flameshadow-** tom, jet black with small ginger splotches and bright green eyes

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**  
**Bluefoot** - A sleek blue-grey she-cat with glowing amber eyes  
**Lionmask** - golden tom with black markings on his muzzle  
**Breezeshadow** – tom, with black fur and amber eyes

**Apprentice, Stormpaw**

Apprentices **Honeypaw** - adorable golden-brown she-cat with gentle honey-colored eyes

**Yewpaw** - golden-brown tom with deep blue eyes  
**Fernpaw **- white she-cat with electric green eyes.

**Stormpaw **- silver grey tabby tom with brown paws and green eyes.

**Juniperpaw** - Small brown tabby she cat with white paws  
**Rushingpaw**- blue-gray tom, blue eyes  
**Riverpaw**- silver-gray tom  
**Streampaw- **a dark gray-silvery she cat with deep blue eyes

**Lavendarpaw** - white she-cat with gentle light blue eyes.

_**Queens**_ **Blackflower**- jet-black pelt green eyes mother of Reedface's kits: **Oceankit** (white tom with blue eyes), and **Frostkit** (black she-cat with pale blue eyes)

-Elders **Silentsky -** An elderly white she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye

**Tawnyheart** -brownish-silver she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan

**Leader** **Pebblestar** - light brown tabby she-cat with sharp green eyes

**Deputy** **Leafpelt** - small, light brown she-cat with one white paw

**Medicine Cat** **Boulderbrook - **a sleek, slender white she-cat with silvery-bluish patches

**Warriors** **Applestrike**- Dark brown tabby she-cat with forest green eyes

**Apprentice, Bramblepaw**  
**Cedarclaw** - ginger and white tom with green eyes and a white underbelly

**Apprentice, Dreampaw **

**Cloudysky**- a silver tom with yellow eyes

**Darksky-** a pure black tom with green eyes

**Fallowrun -** small, sleek white short-haired tom with three light brown stripes between his ears with bright green eyes.

**Apprentice, Fallenpaw  
Featherstripe -** dark silver she-cat with black stripes and a black tail, black paws and ear-tips and blue eyes

**Apprentice, Flamepaw  
****Hailstorm **- pretty brown-gray tabby and white she-cat with a few ginger stripes

**Apprentice, Sootpaw **  
**Honeywhisker-.**pretty ginger she-cat with bright green eyes  
**Ivyrain -** a light tan she-cat with brown ears and stripes on her legs

**Apprentice, Lionpaw**  
**Moonstream:** Unusually tall and silver she-cat, with jet black stripes and piercing jade green eyes  
**Pantherblaze -** Large black tom with white chest and one white paw and dark green eyes  
**Rainpatter - **light gray she cat with mint green eyes  
**Sandpelt-** light brown tabby tom with green eyes  
**Sleetstorm- **Long legged she-cat with a dapple-white pelt and icy blue eyes

**Apprentice, Mousepaw**  
**Sorrelfern **- tortoiseshell she-cat with delicate white paws and soothing blue eyes

**Apprentice, Icepaw**  
**Thornstripe- **A huge dark brown tabby with dark gold eyes. He has darker brown tabby stripes and a glossy black stripe down his back. He has a white underbelly and throat  
**Apprentices** **Bramblepaw **- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, and chest with blue eyes  
**Dreampaw -** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
**Fallenpaw -** Small, pretty calico she cat and piercing blue eyes  
**Flamepaw- **ginger tabby tom with one blue eye and one green eye  
**Sootpaw**-pale gray tom

**Lionpaw**-golden brown tabby tom  
**Icepaw -** small white tom with blue eyes  
**Mousepaw** - Black she-cat with a white tear-shaped mark under her eye **  
****Queens**  
**  
Darkflower -** pretty dark black-brown she-cat with hazel eyes mother of Cloudysky's kits: **Cinderkit**(small blue-gray she-cat with very faint tabby stripes, a tiny white spot on her neck and amber eyes) and **Moonkit** (dark silver grey she-cat).

**Skyflight -** beautiful light gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes mother of Sandpelt's kits: **Bluekit** (beautiful white and gray she-cat with icy blue eyes), **Molekit** (light tawny brown tom with green eyes), and **Fawnkit** (small light brown she-cat with spots and soft blue eyes)  
**Featherstripe **- dark silver she-cat with black stripes and a black tail, black paws and ear tips mother of Thornstripe's kit: **Cedarkit **(dark gray tabby tom)

**Elders** **Peachbranch**- old elder tom with a smokey gray pelt and white belly and paws.

WindClan

_Leader: _**Ashenstar: **A pretty white she cat with sparkling blue eyes

_Deputy_ **Foxwhisker****:** large dark ginger tom  
_Medicine Cat_ **Minnowstream:** Silver she-cat with green eyes

_Warriors:_  
**Firesong:** ginger she-cat with piercing blue eyes

**Apprentice, Galepaw**  
**Brambletail:** a light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Birdpaw**  
**Blackfrost:** A jet black tom with icy blue eyes  
**Blackstorm: **pitch black tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**  
**Bluefire:** A blue she-cat with a tinge of silver in her pelt and blue eyes  
**Blossompelt:** A black she-cat with white spots. She has hazel eyes

**Apprentice, Tigerpaw**  
**Creekclaw:** black and white pelt; tom  
**Fireclaw: **Ginger Tom, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Echopaw**  
**Furystorm:** A blue-gray tom with brown paws, a gray chest, and green eyes.

**Dawnrise:** A white she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes **  
Greyfur:** A small tom with black eyes  
**Hollyheart: **A tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes.

**Apprentice, Flickerpaw**  
**Icestorm:** white she-cat with a grey and black stripe. She has bright blue eyes.  
**Leopardspots: **Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Firepaw**  
**Lilyfoot:** white she-cat, blind  
**Sunblaze: **Large handsome golden tabby tom with piercing ice-green eyes.

**Swiftstorm:** a light brown tabby she-cat with white spots and blue eyes.  
**Waspstorm**-light brown tabby tom with light green eyes

_Apprentices:_ **Birdpaw-** A small brown she-cat.  
**Echopaw - **beautiful slender light gray she-cat with darker markings on her ears, paws and tail. She has bright ivy green eyes  
**Flickerpaw –** calico she-cat with hazel eyes  
**Firepaw-** big dark ginger tom with blazing amber eyes  
**Galepaw -** pretty light gray she cat with white underside, paws, and tail tip with glimmering blue eyes  
**Silverpaw-**A slender silver-gray she-cat.  
**Tigerpaw-**dark tabby tom with blue eyes

**Moonpaw - **beautiful black and white she-cat with paralyzing gray eyes

**SkyClan**

**LEADER****-** **Mintstar-** beautiful pale gray she-cat with dark flecks and mint-green eyes

**Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

**DEPUTY** **Crimsonrose-** pretty black she-cat with long, dark ginger, almost scarlet legs and light green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT ****Ravenstrike-** brown tabby tom with pale green eyes  
**Apprentice, Flyingpaw**

**WARRIORS-** **Badgerheart-** large white tom with black splotches  
**Berryswirl-** A cream and white she cat with sky blue eyes

**Birchcloud-** A white and light brown she-cat with dark tabby stripes and green eyes

**Bluefeather-** Pure white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes  
**Brindlenight- **Small tortoiseshell she-cat with very pale mint-green eyes

**Apprentice, Flowerpaw**  
**Coldstorm- **A white tom with a single patch of deep ginger fur on his chest

**Eaglesoar-** A snowy-white tom with blue eyes

**Falconheart-** A small brown tom with dark amber eyes

**Featherstream-** Gray she cat with fluffy fur and bright blue eyes  
**Geckostripe-** Tortoiseshell tom with a strange multi-colored pelt

**Apprentice, Dewpaw**

**Grayheart-** a gray tom with black stripes  
**Leopardcloud-** A small, ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle  
**Lionstrike- **Very handsome golden brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes

**Mapleleaf- **A handsome brown tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Lionpaw**  
**Mountainshiver-** A slender, silver she-cat with black flecks and icy blue eyes

**Apprentice, Applepaw**  
**Skyflower-** Beautiful silver and black she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Sleetwolf- **A handsome ashy gray tom with pale blue eyes

**Apprentice, Jaypaw**

**Spiderfrost-** Black tom with white paws and underbelly, dark blue eyes

**Apprentice, Kestrelpaw**

**Stormcloud-** a black tom with patches of dark grey and light grey eyes  
**Thundercloud-** a dark tabby tom with black stripes and yellow-green eyes

**Apprentice, Featherpaw **  
**Tinysong-**A small white she-cat  
**Volewhisker-** dusky brown tom with white paws  
**Wildpath-** orange she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

**Apprentices****Flyingpaw**-creamy white she-cat

**Applepaw-** tortoiseshell with blue eyes  
**Dawnpaw-**dark gray she-cat with tortoiseshell patches

**Dewpaw**- beautiful silver she cat with green eyes

**Featherpaw- **A silver tabby she cat with green eyes

**Flowerpaw-**tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypaw**- Pretty light cream she-cat with a brown muzzle, paws, ears and tail tip

**Jaypaw-**gray tabby she-cat  
**Kestrelpaw**- a tall light brown tom with a white streak on his chest and molten golden eyes

**Lionpaw**- A handsome ginger tom with amber eyes  
**QUEENS ****Dapplespots**- golden she-cat with green eyes mother of Thundercloud's kits: **Apricotkit**(pale ginger she-cat with green eyes) and **Tigerkit**( dark brown tabby tom with a white stripe down his back, white paws, and blue eyes)  
**Mothflight-** light brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes mother of Coldstorm's kits: **Shrewkit**(small dark brown tabby tom), **Dovekit**(white she-cat with blue eyes), and **Cinnamonkit**(light brown tom with dark brown patches)  
**ELDERS-** **Sageflower-** a beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
**Twigfang-** Brown tom with blue eyes

** Cats outside Clans**

**Finch-**pretty light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, heavily pregnant;Rose and Sparrow's sister

**Sparrow-**pretty dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, Rose and Finch's sister

**Rose-** mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes, Sparrow and Finch's littermate


	2. Sister Against sister against sister

Sparrow watched silently as more snow fell. "Are you going out to hunt?" Finch asked from the darkness of the small cave. She sounded as desperate as ever.

"I told you not to go with them, Finch! I begged you it's your own fault you're being a burden on me and Rose because you can't hunt!" Sparrow hissed. Rose blinked her eyes open.

"Sparrow stop. Yes Finch messed up but no cat can change it now. We'll just have to deal with it." Rose meowed.

"We wouldn't have to if Finch knew you're not supposed to have kits in winter." Sparrow growled.

"I'm going hunting. Rose you coming?"

Sparrow raced out of the cave, not waiting for an answer. Rose gave Finch a glance. "Mom kicked us out. Didn't you know that only me and Sparrow had to take care of YOU? Red didn't love you." she whispered, leaving Finch in the cave cold and alone. _They didn't know the pressure the way I did! They didn't help me! They're only mad because I can't hunt anymore! _Finch thought bitterly, closing her eyes on the soft carress of snow.


End file.
